


Full Moon

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: Exo omegaverse from Baekhyun's point of view. Will contain a lot of fluff and smut, a bit of angst.Main ship Baekxing, side ones Chansoo, Krisho, Xiuchen and Sekai.Warnings: Blood, Mpreg, Sex, Swearing.Small preview of chapter 1“My name is Yixing.”It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to actually come back to his senses and realize that he has to greet the alpha. He reached his hand out and carefully touched it, feeling as if shock just ran through his body once again and he immediately pulled away, taking a small step back and seeing the man, Yixing, chuckle.“And your name..?” He tried to continue the conversation. Baekhyun swallowed hard before letting out a soft breath.Concentrate! It’s just some random alpha!“I-I’m Baekhyun.” He introduced, fixing on a smile and rubbing his head a few times in embarrassment. Ah… he must have looked like a fool just now.“I’m sorry for acting so weirdly, it’s just that-..” He suddenly got cut off.“Your scent is making me crazy…” Yixing as if finished his sentence, his eyes watching Baekhyun’s every move.





	1. New Encounter

 

“Baekhyun, come on. It’s time to go.” Sehun poked a few times over his shoulder once he got up from Baekhyun’s bed. The two often hung out together, especially since Jongin’s been busy lately.

Sehun was an omega. His wolf form was elegant and big, white fur with a few gray spots on the back and around the ears. His parents, Junmyeon and Yifan, were the pack leaders. Junmyeon was mostly black, with just a few grey spots, while Yifan was completely white.

Jongin was Sehun’s mate, dark brown fur with a few black patches.  
The two had marked each other around a month ago.  They were the newest couple in their pack and the surroundings did nothing to limit their affection. Baekhyun often felt sick from seeing the two make out all the fucking time.

“Yeah yeah~, I’m almost done.” Baekhyun called out, clicking away at the mouse and keyboard with his pretty fingers. He heard how Sehun got up and left to his and Jongin’s room to probably shift.

 

Baekhyun was having another intense ranked game of League of Legends. Luckily, his team was doing very well and they managed to win the game quickly. It was a good choice to pick Ezreal, just as he thought.

He wrote a quick goodbye to the other players before getting up. It was full moon today, and whenever it was the time, the pack would go out for a run in the forest located behind their, well, pretty much mansion. Their house was huge. Each one of them had a room for themselves.  
  
Yifan and Junmyeon lived on the fourth floor, which also contained a gym and a study room. Minseok and Jongdae on the third one, which also contained a few guest rooms. The two were out now, since apparently Jongdae had gotten pregnant, so the two decided to go and rest somewhere, not really revealing where.  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo lived on the second floor on the right side, while Sehun and Jongin lived on the left one. As for Baekhyun, he lived on the third floor, which was currently completely empty.  
  
Each floor had somewhat like an apartment for each couple. Their ‘room’, would consist of a big bedroom and a private bathroom. They would gather up for meals, mainly dinner, at the first floor, where their servants would set the table. They also had small apartments on the same floor to live in.

On the fifth floor, there were five small offices. Well, specially designed rooms for omegas in heat. Baekhyun’s one was in various creamy and brown colors. It contained a small coffee table with two beanbags since other omegas would sometimes come inside, another pc, wardrobe, and a curtained bed, which was hidden inside the wall.  
On one of the sides, there was a TV with a few controllers, laptop stored in one of the drawers. And well, of course, one of them was filled with various ‘relieve’ toys that never really helped any single omega, and only made them go more insane during the heat.

Baekhyun was jealous that everyone in the pack were mated already. He was a loner. There was no one that wanted him, nor that had the slightest interest in him. He envied the other omegas of the pack, especially during the heat.  
Baekhyun’s one should be in about two weeks again… Fun times.

 

Baekhyun moved his eyes onto the Teemo clock on the wall. Five minutes before eleven pm. Ah… He should probably remove his clothes now and shift, others were most likely waiting by now.

Baekhyun removed his oversized black shirt along with boxers and threw them carelessly on the bed. His hand shortly ran through his messy red hair before his body shuddered and twisted into his wolf form, which was quite skinny and orangey with a few brown patches here and there.  
He didn’t really like his wolf form that much, maybe that was the reason why no alpha even looked at him.

Baekhyun used his paw to slightly part the already open door before running downstairs.

Chanyeol was nipping at Kyungsoo’s ear playfully, making Kyungsoo slightly whine out here and there. Chanyeol was a simple, but tall and big eared, brown and grey wolf. Kyungsoo - dark brown, almost chocolate-y.  
The two greeted him before continuing the usual playful teasing.

Baekhyun stood himself beside Sehun, the only one that seemed to give him the most attention, even when being taken already. Jongin didn’t mind that either.

Sehun and Junmyeon seemed to be the only ones to actually notice how lonely Baekhyun felt at times. They always tried to cheer him up or even cuddle up with him whenever their mates weren’t around, but the both of them knew that it wasn’t much of help. Well… there was nothing Baekhyun could do. If there was no alpha that wanted him, then let it be. He will be just fine alone, right?

 

Junmyeon and Yifan made their way downstairs, both in their wolf forms as well. Yifan seemed to examine them all shortly, making sure if everyone was fine before showing his teeth, well, smile.  
“Let’s go!” He announced as the front door opened and the pack began running. There were a few howls heard inside the forest already from other packs that seemed to be enjoying the full moon as well.

Alphas always had to keep a sharp eye on the omegas. Yifan didn’t have to repeat that. Each alpha kept a sharp eye on their mate, and the one watching over Baekhyun was Yifan, meaning that Baekhyun had to stick around both Junmyeon and Yifan most of the time.

 

It felt so nice to finally be in the wolf form and run as one pack again. He could feel the wet dirt and grass under his paws, the wind playing with his fur. These chilly and starry spring nights were always so enjoyable, since he wasn’t a big fan of warmth.

Baekhyun threw a gaze around the pack members. Chanyeol was running beside Kyungsoo, the two always loved to race and sometimes Sehun would join them.  
Sehun was running just a bit in front of Jongin, who kept sharp, but yet very loving eyes on the white fur in front of him. Baekhyun felt jealous. He wished someone would look at him like Jongin looked at Sehun.  
Yifan and Junmyeon were running at the very front, the two were jumping playfully over various obstacles and giving each other glances. Both of them looked so happy…

 

They got to the usual hang out spot at the eastern part of the forest. It was a decent sized pond with a fence around it. Junmyeon and Yifan found it while exploring and had decided to claim it as their small hang out spot.  
Baekhyn’s beloved cherry blossom tree was already blooming, and it honestly looked so magical at night.

Chanyeol wasted no time jumping into the water, his fur immediately sticking together as he tried to call out for Kyungsoo to join, who eventually gave up in defeat.  
Sehun and Jongin began playing with each other, growling and nipping, jumping around. Junmyeon and Yifan both lied down next to each other, raising their heads up and releasing the usual loud howls. The other members immediately joined in and so did Baekhyun. It was a way of celebration, of happiness.

As they finished, they heard various packs from different sides of the forest reply to them, which only made the night more happy and magical.

 

It was about an hour later, when all of them had lied down to rest. Baekhyun laid himself alone under the blossom tree and watched the fishes in the pond. His energy was drained. All he wanted to do was sleep. Other members had cuddled up with their mates as well.  

Suddenly, there was a weak, but yet loud howl coming from somewhere behind them. None of the other members seemed to react to it, but to Baekhyun it was so strong and luring. It was an alpha. An alpha that was in deep pain and asking for help.

Without even realizing, Baekhyun’s body had already jumped up and began running towards the direction of the howl that only lasted for a few seconds.

He ran for a few minutes, before the scent of blood hit his nose, and well, something else. Sure, the scent of blood was strong, but it got quickly mixed with the strong scent of an alpha. It was the first time when Baekhyun felt this allured to the scent.

Baekhyun carefully stepped forwards, seeing a black wolf with a white neck. His form was big and strong, but it was lying on the side and breathing heavily, while his stomach seemed to be injured. No… It was definitely injured. He could see the claw marks that were definitely inflicted by another wolf. He did hear that one of the packs were quite aggressive around here. They didn’t even agree to team up with their own pack.

Baekhyun was about to step closer to try and help him, but he noticed how intense the alpha’s stare was at him. It was as if Baekhyun suddenly felt shock running through his whole body. All he wanted to do was launch forward and nuzzle himself into the alluring alpha. He would have definitely done so, but luckily Yifan and the others had followed him.

“Baekhyun! Don’t run off like that, you could have hurt yourself!” Junmyeon scolded him before turning his head to the injured wolf on the ground.

“We can’t leave him here, let’s help him. He’s not marked by anyone, he has no scent of enemy tribe.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, surprising not only others but himself too. Why was he so eager to help this random alpha?

Yifan and Junmyeon looked at each other, they were discussing privately if they should take him in. It took a few seconds, and meanwhile Baekhyun had already stepped closer to the alpha. He moved his head down and carefully sniffed at it, seeing the two white eyes following him before he felt a small lick at his neck that sent shivers down his whole body and he jumped away. W-why did the alpha lick him?

“Alright. We need to get him inside then. Chanyeol, come and help me.” Yifan finally spoke and stepped forward, helping the alpha on the ground slowly stand up, while Chanyeol stood at his other side.

They began walking towards their house again. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were the ones that walked in front now, but the whole time Baekhyun could feel two sharp eyes watching him from behind.

 

It took a while before they reached the mansion. Once they did, the servants immediately had picked up the injured alpha and carried it to one of the guest rooms on the third floor. Yifan had instructed them to go to bed while he takes care of the ‘guest’. He gave a slight look at Baekhyun before disappearing into the guest room.

Baekhyun slowly made his way back to his room, but he couldn’t get the scent of the alpha out of his head. Why did he feel so weird all of a sudden?.. What is this?..

 

Baekhyun went to shower, trying to scrub away the thoughts and the scent that were piling up in his head.  
Once he was done and already in his pajamas, the same oversized shirt and boxers, he slid under the fluffy covers of his bed.  

One… Two… Three hours passed, and yet he still couldn’t fall asleep. Even music and gaming didn’t help at all. All he was thinking of was that alpha.

Yifan should be asleep by now, right? He could just… sneak into the guest room and have a small peek, nothing more. It won’t hurt him, right?

No.. Yifan said to stay in their rooms and tomorrow discuss the situation. He can’t disobey the leader.

 

Baekhyun stood in front of the guest room, fidgeting in his spot. His nose sniffed a few times and he could smell the same scent of the alpha emitting from behind the closed door. It would be definitely rude to just open the door and look inside, the alpha was asleep for sure. There was no way Baekhyun was going to do so.

Baekhyun twisted the handle and poked his head inside, surprisingly, being greeted by light coming from the bedside lamp. His eyes squinted a bit at the sudden brightness, but soon he felt two sharp eyes staring right at him.  
He turned his gaze just to see a black haired Chinese man looking calmly at him, a small kind smile on his lips.

“It’s okay, you can come in. I was waiting for you to come here actually.” The man spoke in such a sweet and melodic voice. Baekhyun was definitely swooning.

Without any hesitation, Baekhyun stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

“Come here.” The alpha spoke, and Baekhyun took it as an order. He rushed to the bed, almost tripping over his own legs. His eyes fixed on the man’s face. Why was he acting like this suddenly? Why was he so obedient?

“I’m so thankful to you that you came after hearing me. Others would have ignored me. Thank you so much…” The man spoke with a smile and bowed his head deeply before reaching his hand out to greet him.  
“My name is Yixing.”

It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to actually come back to his senses and realize that he has to greet the alpha. He reached his hand out and carefully touched it, feeling as if shock just ran through his body once again and he immediately pulled away, taking a small step back and seeing the man, Yixing, chuckle.  
“And your name..?” He tried to continue the conversation. Baekhyun swallowed hard before letting out a soft breath.

_Concentrate! It’s just some random alpha!_

“I-I’m Baekhyun.” He introduced, fixing on a smile and rubbing his head a few times in embarrassment. Ah… he must have looked like a fool just now.  
“I’m sorry for acting so weirdly, it’s just that-..” He suddenly got cut off.

“Your scent is making me crazy…” Yixing as if finished his sentence, his eyes watching Baekhyun’s every move.  
“You’re not marked, are you? You don’t seem to have alpha scent on you, but then again, I could have mistaken it.” Yixing added.

Baekhyun was at loss of words, he felt as if his heart was going to just jump out of his chest. He was prooobably dying right now.

“I take that as a no.” Yixing added, slightly shifting his sitting position and releasing a soft hiss. Oh… Right. He was injured. His stomach was bandaged, Baekhyun could see a bit of it even under the black shirt.

“I’m sorry, I should let you recover. I will go to bed now, I just-… I just wanted to check up on you, that’s all.” Baekhyun grinned awkwardly and already began walking towards the door.

“You can come whenever you want Baekhyun…” Yixing spoke from behind him, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine before he exited the room.  
He leaned his back against the door and let out a slow and shaky breath.

What was with this alpha that suddenly made him so-… crazed.

 


	2. Pack Member

 

That night it took Baekhyun quite a while to fall asleep. His thoughts kept returning to the alpha no matter what he was trying to think of.   
Eventually, at about five in the morning, he actually managed to fall asleep.

 

Baekhyun didn’t bother to wake up early the next morning. He lazed around in his cozy and fluffy bed till about three in the afternoon. He probably would have stayed even longer, but he actually promised to play another few ranked games of Overwatch in about twenty minutes. He played League of Legends more often, but Overwatch was still fun. Maybe Kyungsoo would join him today too, since he began getting good at Mei, even though he was sure that the penguin was hanging out in Chanyeol’s studio today.

A loud yawn escaped his lips before he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes a few times. He felt a lot better today. It felt as if his mind was clear, or well, it was until he heard a knock on his door and Junmyeon peeped inside, flashing him a smile upon seeing the sleepy head.

“Did you sleep well, Baekhyunnie? You seemed to sleep in today.” Junmyeon entered his bedroom without asking and sat himself onto the bed, gently petting over Baekhyun’s messy hair a few times.

“Yeah, I did. I guess the run really exhausted me. I couldn’t even fall asleep till like five in the morning.” Baekhyun whined a bit, slightly tilting his head towards the direction of the petting. Junmyeon was always so gentle and loving, like a true mother.

“I’ll bring you some leftovers from the breakfast in a few minutes alright? You go shower quickly, you stink.” Junmyeon commented with a soft chuckle. Oh… He must still be reeking of the sweetness from yesterday, or was it because of the pond water?   
Baekhyun lifted his arm up and took a slight sniff, grimacing. Definitely pond water.

“Thanks Junmyeonie.” Baekhyun spoke with a sleepy smile, jumping up from his bed and heading straight into the bathroom. He carelessly dropped his oversized shirt along with boxers onto the white marble floor before entering the shower.

Everything was going just fine. He was singing one of his favorite songs before sudden images began popping in his head. That alpha, Yixing, he really had an alluring scent. Were others not affected by it? Was it only like that to Baekhyun?

He suddenly remembered that sharp stare and the way he spoke. That deep voice… Baekhyun was definitely a weirdo to be able to get a boner just from thinking about him.   
He could see how perfect the other’s every feature was. His strong shape, visible abs even under the shirt and that scent is just… It’s too much.   
Baekhyun would definitely do anything to be able to ride him, to be able to sit on him and milk every single drop of c--!..

_Wowow! Sloooow dooown Baekhyun!.._

Well, he did have to take care of the problem between his legs though… His hand slid down and began playing around, though with each jerk his mind filled up with only dirtier images of Yixing. This… is really a trouble…

It didn’t take long before he softly bit into his bottom lip, letting out a dragged moan which he was sure that Junmyeon heard, because at that moment he heard the plate being placed down. Great timing…

 

Once he dried his hair, applied some usual eyeliner and dressed, he finally sat down in front of the computer. In a way Baekhyun was glad that his job was being a gamer, meaning, he didn’t really have to leave the house often. It was nice, but sometimes it really got boring and lonely.

He gazed over the plate of food, which contained a few nicely prepared slices of raw meat and vegetables, along with milkshake, just what Baekhyun liked.   
Baekhyun took the few pieces of meat and quickly shoved it into his mouth, realizing that he seemed to be a lot hungrier than he thought.

As soon as he put on the headset and entered voice chat, his friends greeted him cheerily and the group began playing.

 

The gaming session ended up lasting up until the evening, around eight. Baekhyun would have probably continued, but that was when Yifan called him down for dinner. Ah, he could just take it and go back upstairs. Won’t take long.   
He put his microphone on mute before getting up from the chair and stretching his arms upwards, releasing a soft moan. He felt so lazy today…

 

Baekhyun headed downstairs and to the dining room, already packing his plate with food and getting ready to leave when Yifan’s arm stopped him. Baekhyun only gave him a questioning look.  
“We have a guest today, so I would prefer if you stayed here for a bit longer.” He spoke gently before moving away. Baekhyun let out a soft whine and sat down in defeat, starting to nibble on a small piece of meat.

_Wait… A guest. That means seeing Yixing. Hopefully Baekhyun won’t end up leaking everywhere again.._

And as expected, within a few minutes, the seats filled with Sehun and Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Junmyeon sat beside Baekhyun before Yifan came downstairs with Yixing, both exchanging a few words in Chinese before smiling. They seemed to be getting along quite well.   
Yixing seemed to catch Baekhyun’s gaze and the dimpled smile only grew bigger. Baekhyun could feel his face heating up.   
Not only that, Yixing picked a seat right in front of him… Great. Just perfect… He’s definitely going to leak everywhere.

Baekhyun grabbed over the glass with lemon water and took a nervous sip, leaning his back against the comfy chair as he waited to hear what this was about.

 

After a few minutes, Yifan began speaking.   
“I’ve already sent out the information to Minseok and Jongdae, so the two know about this. I wanted for you all to gather up today so we would come up with decision, but first, I would like our guest to introduce himself.” He gestured towards Yixing with a smile before grabbing over his own drink.

Baekhyun just fixed his eyes on the table and pretty much tried to look everywhere else but Yixing. It might seem rude to him, but there was no way that he’s going to space out in front of all of them.

Yixing gave them all a warm smile before starting to speak.   
“I’m very grateful for such warm welcome and your help. I would’ve most likely not survived if it wasn’t for your generosity.” Yixing gave a deep bow before continuing.  
“I’m Zhang Yixing. I’ve come from China. Our pack had split up just recently because our leader has been killed around a year ago. None of us wanted to replace his spot, and since our group was so small, we ended up splitting. I have made connections previously with the few packs around here in attempt to join them, but yesterday I’ve ran into some trouble. I went there at a very wrong time, and instead got attacked.” He explained the situation as to why he was there yesterday to begin with.

 Baekhyun could feel the male’s eyes shortly landing on him. Baekhyun rose his eyes shortly, just to see slight sadness written on the Chinese man’s face. Was he upset because Baekhyun didn’t pay attention to him? Nah… That can’t be. Nobody usually cares if Baekhyun pays attention to them or not, that was arrogant of him to think so.

 

Everyone gave soft nods and asked a few questions here and there, all seemed to like Yixing quite a lot, even Sehun who usually was pretty bad with meeting new people.   
All of them talked to him for a bit to get to know him better, but all Baekhyun did was play a game on his phone and try his best to make no eye connection. He noticed Yixing looking at him from time to time as if waiting for even a single word to come out of his mouth, but of course, none did.

As others finished their interrogation, Yifan revealed that he actually knew him from a few years back. Well, it made sense, since Yifan did live in China before moving here. He seemed to trust Yixing deeply.

“So I wanted you all to decide, whether it’s okay for Yixing to join our pack. We could always use another alpha and he needs a pack. I want you all to decide that today. Minseok and Jongdae have already contacted me on that matter.” Yifan explained, others exchanged a few looks with each other, but everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Yixing will definitely get accepted.

Yifan dismissed everyone once the meeting was over. Yixing gave a deep bow once again to everyone before they left upstairs. Baekhyun was about to do so too, but as he was about to take a step on one of the stairs, his wrist got grabbed. It startled Baekhyun and he moved his head up, landing his eyes on no other but Yixing, who had quite an upset expression on his face.

“Did I scare you off yesterday? I didn’t mean to… It’s just that you haven’t said a single word today nor looked at me.” He sounded apologetic, slight hint of… fear? No way.

Baekhyun felt as if his skin where Yixing was touching began burning. He let out a shaky breath before trying to fix up a smile.   
“No… I’m sorry if it seemed like that. Everything is fine really. Well, you are pretty much a stranger, so it makes sense that I wouldn’t talk much.” Baekhyun said hurryingly, trying to pull his wrist away just to get it grabbed again.

“Something’s bothering you. It’s okay if you don’t want me to join, please give an honest answer to Yifan.” Yixing cracked a soft smile before chuckling.  
“He came up with the offer quite fast, so I’m sure it must be shocking to all of you.” He spoke with such a sweet voice that Baekhyun began feeling his sanity drifting again. His eyes landed on the strong chest of the alpha. All he wanted to do was jump forward and nuzzle in it.

Yixing must have noticed his spaced out expression because his finger softly tapped over Baekhyun’s cheek.   
“Are you feeling alright? Let me help you get to your room.” He offered kindly, grabbing over Baekhyun’s hand instead and leading him up the stairs. He would have definitely tripped if Yixing wasn’t leading him. Then again… the only reason he would trip was because of Yixing.

The two reached Baekhyun’s room’s door. Yixing gave him a soft smile before his hand reached out, giving a few soft pets over his red hair. Baekhyun felt himself jolt before his body instantly relaxed, hair was his weak spot.   
His eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. He tilted his head obediently towards the direction of the pets that turned into stroking. He could feel his body heating up before suddenly he could smell very sweet scent surrounding him.

_Baekhyun was inviting him. Baekhyun wanted him._

That was the exact same time he felt Yixing’s hand freeze in his hair before quickly pulling away. Baekhyun released a whine in loss, well, a whine that pretty much sounded like a moan because of his state. His eyes just barely parted to see Yixing breathing heavily himself, his eyes switching from sharp and soft.

“B-Baekhyun… I’m sorry I’ll go into my room now.” He apologized before rushing away into his room, his hand slightly covering his nose.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he looked after him and how the door closed. Baekhyun just-… He just got rejected. Was he not good enough? Was he not worth even the slightest attention from an alpha? Was he ugly? What was wrong with him? Why did Yixing run away? What-..

 

He didn’t realize how tears began streaming down his face and few sobs escaped his lips. He knew that he was overreacting, but that’s what all omegas would do if their scent and invitation got rejected. He felt so worthless now…

_He really wasn’t enough for anyone huh? Loner for life._

 

Baekhyun forced his feet to move after about a minute. He got into his room and locked it behind him. His body slid down onto the floor before he buried his face into his knees, letting the loud sobs escape freely.   
After around a minute, he already heard Junmyeon knocking on his door and asking what was wrong, so did Sehun. Baekhyun didn’t answer and instead just told them that he’s fine, even though he clearly was not.

Baekhyun moved from the floor only around half an hour later, just to curl himself under the bedcovers instead. This time he fell asleep fast, well, mostly because he grew exhausted from crying.

 

Once the morning came, Baekhyun washed his face but couldn’t hide the obvious puffy and red eyes. He didn’t even bother changing before heading upstairs and into Yifan’s and Junmyeon’s room. He knocked a few times, just to get the door open by already freshly dressed Junmyeon, who looked quite worried.

“Baekhyun, what happened yesterday?” He asked instantly, and without waiting for an answer, he pulled the other inside his room and wrapped him in a motherly hug. Baekhyun let out a soft breath before clinging to Junmyeon, feeling his hair being caressed in an attempt to calm him.

After a few minutes, Yifan had come into the room. He didn’t have to ask for Baekhyun’s decision, because he gave it out immediately.

“No. I don’t want him here.” He knew he was being selfish right now, but at this moment he couldn’t help but be angry at Yixing who just left him like that yesterday.

Yifan’s expression seemed to soften before he sighed.   
“Yixing was waiting for you to wake up, you know. He wanted to apologize. He’s a good guy Baekhyun…” Yifan tried to reassure him, to which Baekhyun just let out a huff.

“My answer is still no.”   
Without any hesitation, Baekhyun got up and left the room. As he was heading downstairs, he shortly wiped over his hurting eyes, bumping into someone.  
“Sorry.” He said with the usual monotone voice and stepped aside to pass whoever it was, but instead his wrist was grabbed. Baekhyun looked up, seeing that it was Yixing with a very guilty face. He just has to meet him everywhere huh?..

“Baekhyun… I’m really sorry it’s just that-… Your scent is making me crazy and I really don’t want to just pounce on you. I want it to be meaningful, okay? I’m not the type to just play around. Please… Please understand me. I know it must have hurt you deeply.” He apologized repeatedly, bowing his head here and there. Even Baekhyun began feeling quite bad for overreacting, but at the same time his pride took over.

“Whatever, it’s fine. That’s how all alphas treat me, it’s no different. I understand that I’m not good enough. Now if you excuse me, I was planning to head out.” Baekhyun spoke, seeing Yixing’s expression turn from guilty to surprised. Why was he surprised now? Whatever, it didn’t matter. Baekhyun pulled his wrist away before heading downstairs in a quick pace. Yixing didn’t even try to stop him. So Baekhyun was correct after all. He really was not worth any attention. Maybe he should hit the club later and actually get properly laid for once…   
He wasted no time in getting dressed and putting on quite some make up, just because his eyes were puffy.

He greeted Kyungsoo shortly, receiving a surprised expression from the penguin to see that Baekhyun was going out somewhere.

 

Baekhyun was planning to go outside and maybe to some café or something first, but after taking just a few steps, he got a different idea. He knew how dangerous it was for omega to go out to a forest alone. Yifan forbid it. But… It’s not like he’ll find out. Nothing will happen anyways.

Baekhyun took a small turn and headed into the forest. He quickly removed his clothes and placed it onto one of the rocks before his body twisted into a wolf form. One way to get rid of bad thoughts is by running.

 

Baekhyun leaped over various obstacles and soon ended up back at the pond. Everything looked just as pretty at day as it did at night.   
His panting body lied down on shore, right under the cherry blossom tree. Being alone was quite relaxing, even though he couldn’t get the feeling of dread. It felt as if someone was watching him…

And as expected, he heard something moving behind him.

 

\--

 

Aaaah~ Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Next one is going to be fluffy c:

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes and if you'd like me to continue!  
> If you like my writing, check out my latest works The Light In My Darkness (Sekai mafia au!)


End file.
